


[PODFIC] Kicker, by robotboy

by Thimblerig



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: (though but brief), Body Modification, Fisting, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rimming, Touch Aversion, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 12:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig
Summary: Fenris' markings are 'extremely sensitive, and touching them often results in physical discomfort. Because of this, he has an aversion towards being touched' according to Gaider. So this is a rough ficlet exploring how Fenris might discover that lyrium reacts differently to dwarves.





	[PODFIC] Kicker, by robotboy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robotboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotboy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kicker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301459) by [robotboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotboy/pseuds/robotboy). 

> Warning: vague reference to Fenris' past experience as a body slave. Body mods are pre-existing. Fisting and rimming are but brief.

_Lyrium reacts differently to different people: Fenris doesn’t learn this immediately. He knows only that it hurts, and that he’s worked hard allowing himself to avoid contact with others. He’s never had reason to touch dwarves, or to know that they’ll be any different and avoids them accordingly. One night, Varric bumps his elbow during a game of Wicked Grace. Fenris is just drunk enough not to flinch away, and after a few strange moments he realises it doesn't hurt. _

_Fenris starts sitting next to Varric more often. Their legs bump. They brush as they reach across one another. Fenris has never thought of another person as warm or firm or anything other than painful, really. _

_Varric knows people. He's great with people. When Fenris lets them accidentally touch, he knows not to bring it up. He never shifts away. Sometimes, he leans back with gentle pressure..._

* Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1KRHEO5EbMKmm9Ihy38H95tQWfr3YDmqE/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download :-) *

**Author's Note:**

> Programs Used:  
Audio Evolution (Mobile); LogoPit; Music Editor
> 
> Cover Art:  
Screenshots from game
> 
> Music:  
Fenris Theme
> 
> Reader’s Note Transcript:
> 
> _Thank you to robotboy for permission to pod this. Um, it’s difficult for me to sound like a dwarf with a whole bunch of gravel in his throat but I did try. Promise. Additional notes can be found where the work is hosted on archiveofourown.org. If you enjoyed this, please consider letting the writer and the reader know - and thank you for listening :-) _
> 
> _[Repetitions of “What’s funny,” spoken with varying amounts of vocal fry, fading into silence.]_


End file.
